ccnvfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuộc Chiến Ngai Vàng Wikia
Contents Buildings (Binalar) Research (Araştırmalar) Troops (Ordu) Lord (Lord) Quests (Görevler) Alliance (Klan) The World (Dünya) Clash of Kings Game Description Clash of Kings is a new real time strategy game for where you battle to build an empire and control 7 fantasy kingdoms! If you like PVP games or multiplayers, you’ll love this base building, fighting army game where you must conquer kingdoms to survive! Features: * Free to Play: Multiplayer Online PVP war * Vivid Fantasy Empire Graphics * Build an empire and clash with your enemies in a free fantasy kingdom! * Gather resources as you build massive empires. Defense against a tower rush is as important attacking an enemy empire. * SimCity like city building of your king’s empire! Defend your empire through strong battle strategy! Build a massive empire to build up your army! * Enjoy the battle games and PVP action on your mobile phone or tablet! Clash of Kings supports both! PLEASE NOTE! Clash of kings is completely free to play, however some game items can also be purchased for real money. Just go to: bloodyhacks.com/clash-of-kings-hack Game Updates 1.1.7 Added new equipment: Dragonglass * Get crystal from the Ancient Battlefield and other upcoming cross-Kingdom events * Kill monsters at 500% more speed * Hit the item "Jonix" to upgrade your castle instantaneously * At the crystal shop in the tavern, you can exchange crystal against equipment-dragonglass * Dragonglass will give you an attributes bonus. The higher the level, the more attributes you will receive * Crystal shop repurchases for Dragonglass equipment 20% off The Purify medusa Event has begun * Medusa will appear after the event starts. * Kill Medusa to obtain various runes * Different combinations of runes mean multiple types of rewards in the event center * You can refresh the exchange combinations to get a higher ratio. You can have 20 times rewards at most. * You can buy discounted rune package in the store Castle Skin * Primary Castle Skin will only change the castle appearance inside the castle. * Shogun Castle skin now available. * More skins are being designed. Optimized Traveling Merchant * Reduced the refresh price * More premium goods are available Others * Optimized the Tavern hint * Added Romanian language * The Dalton mode is available now. After turning on the mode in settings, enemy's march trails will turn blue (originally red) * Optimized the appearance of castle Lv. 30 * Castle Lv. 9 is needed to collect in Alliance Super Mines. 1.1.5 The Qixi Festival Event has begun. * The Qixi Festival is a traditional festival in Eastern Asia. This event will begin on the 20th of August system time. * Gather resources to obtain Zhi Nu's gown * Kill monsters to obtain Niu Lang's reed pipe * Use the gown and reed pipe to get surprise rewards. * The gown and the reed pipe can be bought from the Traveling Merchant The cost of the refresh in the Traveling Merchant will be significantly reduced. Workshop optimization * Added a waiting queue so that materials can be made automatically and continuously. * You can quickly switch to the storage box now Other optimization * Added 7-Day Peace Shield to the store now. * Optimized the tips for server network maintenance. * Castle Lv 6 is needed to unlock the Traveling Merchant. * Castle Lv 9 is needed to unlock the Market. * When upgrading buildings, you can view the unlocked functions * Added Arabic in Alliance languages 1.0.92 Daily Reward Function is available View this function in Tavern Optimized Traveling Merchant Strengthened Newbie protection When a relatively lower level castle is under attack, a certain proportion of troops will under protection Other Optimization Added night mode of the city Optimized VIP interface 1.0.78 "Battle for the Throne" Optimizations -The King has the right to assign 5 Conqueror Gifts, 10 Defender Gifts and 20 Supporter Gifts -Added managing shortcut feature for the King -Optimized the Appointment feature and added name search feature -The Official position "Judge" has been changed to "Financial Officer" Alliance Optimizations -The Battle Report can be shared on the Alliance Channel Language Optimizations and Adjustments -Added Turkish, and other languages are coming soon 1.0.75 Battle for Throne is now open completely For more details, please click "Help & Support" and check the "King and Palace" section in the FAQ Language Optimizations and Adjustments - Added Spanish, and other languages are coming soon 1.0.74 Alliance Store Optimizations: -Added item level 1 soldier recruiting -Added items 5-min and 8-hour speedup Flag Optimization: -Added numeric display of total traps -Added capacity display of hospital -Added description of food cost Language Optimizations and Regulations - Added French, and more languages will coming soon Category:Browse